<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alfie Solomons NSFW Alphabet by Higgles123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006700">Alfie Solomons NSFW Alphabet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123'>Higgles123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Check out HazelNMae who helped to create this with me! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfie Solomons/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alfie Solomons NSFW Alphabet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>A=Aftercare - What they do/act like after sex</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alfie is quite snuggly and loves to pull you against his chest after sex. If he’s been particularly rough, he’ll be sure you clean you up or gently rub the bruises and marks he’s left. If he’s not too tired, he loves to lay and kiss you for a while after–very slowly, very gently, and very lovingly. Sometimes you’re able to coax him into another round with those kisses, but more often than not he’s quite tuckered out and is content to fall asleep with you cuddled up in his arms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>B=Bondage - Are they into BDSM, and how far they’ll go if they have a green light.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alfie didn’t think he would be into anything like that, and initially he was horrified by the idea when you first mentioned it. But then he had gone away and mulled it over for a while. You can imagine the scenario; sat at his desk, pulling at his beard, his brow furrowed as he tries to imagine what a person could probably get from it. But he will admit he’s intrigued by the thought that he could tie you up and do anything he wanted without you being able to stop him. But of course when he tells you this one night over dinner, making you choke on what you were eating (which also led to Alfie making a ribald remark about that being the noise you’re going to make when his hands are wrapped around your pretty throat), you remind him that if he pushes it too far you’ll make him regret it. As much as Alfie wants to take you up on that promise, he knows when enough is enough. And when he’s got your spread eagled and tied to that bed, he scratches his beard and mutters ‘fuck’ before diving right in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>C=Cum - pretty self explanatory.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alfie insists on cumming inside you every. single. time. Part of it is because he loves the feel of it–his warm seed spilling inside you while your walls clench tightly around him. But in part, he also insists on it because “it’s the right thing to do, right?” He’s trying to knock you up, after all–no matter what time of the month it is and if it even makes sense to be trying: “That’s the way it is, love.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>D=Dom - Are they dominant, submissive, a switch?</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alfie likes to be in charge in the bedroom. He’s happy to let you try and take the lead sometimes, but you soon realise that he’s still guiding you as to what you can and can’t do. But of course, as soon as you take him in your mouth, he’s a lot more willing to do whatever you want for a change. “Fuckin’ ‘ell, woman, you tryin’ to kill me or what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>E=Edgeplay - Similar to ‘Kinks’ except it’s a lot riskier than usual kinks (knifeplay, breathplay, etc.).</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This is a hard “no.” Alfie wouldn’t dream of hurting you. He can’t even understand the appeal as the very idea of pushing you that far makes him sick. He wants you screaming in ecstasy, not a mix of ecstasy and agony, and he won’t hear another word about it. Oh, and you can just forget of turning the tables on him. He’s not about to relinquish that level of control, no matter how much he trusts you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>F=Fantasy - A fantasy of theirs (ex: a teacher/student fantasy).</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alfie’s biggest fantasy is having you turn up at the bakery absolutely stark naked apart from a long coat and a pair of those ridiculous high heels that makes women walk like newly born deer. He’ll shove Ollie bodily from the room and when he turns back around, the coat will be gone and you’ll be stood there as nude as the day you were born, except for those bloody shoes. He’ll bend you over the desk and fuck you like an animal while all the workers in the factory listen to you scream and beg for him to fuck you harder. Alfie’s actually rather hurt that you still haven’t indulged him in this particular fantasy. (“You know, when we made our wedding vows, you promised to <em>obey</em> me.”… To which you smile deviously and say “only until death do us part. And that can easily be arranged sooner rather than later”).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>G=Got Caught - How they react when they get caught having sex.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>See, the thing is, Alfie actually <em>loves</em> getting caught in the act. Poor Ollie has seen his fair share of Alfie’s ass and more of you than he ever imagined. When he decides to take you in a public place, he’s actually hoping the door won’t lock properly or a nosy patron will make their way into the store room on a trip back from the washroom. He makes it a personal mission to make you scream so someone will hear. But they best never mention such as they’ve seen or heard or Alfie will gut them on the spot.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>H=Hot Spots - A place that drives them crazy when stimulated (EX: neck).</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kissing/nibbling Alfie’s earlobe drives him absolutely crazy. He will close his eyes and groan; tell you you’re some sort of siren come to lure him to an early death. Once you’ve got him undressed though, licking at his nipples makes him go insane, particularly when you circle them slowly with your tongue while staring into his eyes. And not forgetting the crease in between his thigh and groin. His cock is dripping wet the second your mouth trails kisses there. But be careful not to use your fingers because he will jump up with a guffaw- he’s very ticklish is our Alfred.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>I=Intimacy - How romantic they are, or can be, before, during, or after sex.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alfie is ridiculously romantic. He notices and thinks about the little things–always. He’s one to take traditional routes and spread rose petals about, run you a hot bath and slide in behind you, or offer you massages that quickly turn into more. But he’s also quite creative and always quick to surprise you with your favorite meal, an new piece of sexy (and slightly absurd) lingerie, or a bottle of your favorite champagne, the same vintage and vineyard as the one you drank alone on your first date. He whispers the sweetest things to you as he’s slowly making love to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>J=Journey - Their ideal way of leading up to sex.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Most often than not it starts like this… you’re sat up in bed absentmindedly stroking Cyril while you lose yourself in the book you’re reading. Alfie grows restless beside you and he will do everything he can to get your attention. He’ll wriggle around in the bed, he’ll cough, he’ll sigh-loudly!- until eventually he’ll say “are we gonna fuck tonight love, or what?”. You’ll put down your book and frown at him before replying with a grin that it only depends if he’ll make it worth your while. That’s all Alfie needs. He will have your knickers off and his face buried in between your legs before you even realise what’s happening. He’ll scrape the course hairs of his beard along the insides of your thighs before licking at you with his tongue, making you mewl like a kitten. Alfie isn’t satisfied until he’s made you come over and over again; until you’re a quivering wreck in his calloused hands and then he’ll slide into you slowly with a grunt and a “fuck”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>K=Kinks - I’ll list a few of their kinks, be they the normalized ones or kinkier kinks.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alfie is a fairly traditional bloke and doesn’t have many kinks. He will, though, venture outside of the lines when you want to and is open to experimenting if you assure him it’s something you really want to try (he does have lines he will not cross, of course–see the rest of this list). His most frequent kink is experimenting with positions. He was particularly proud to come across a copy of, “a hell of a fuckin’ little book, right, called the <em>Kama Sutra</em>,” in an eclectic antique shop down the street from the bakery one day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>L=Location -  Where they like to have sex at, do they like risky locations, etc.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anywhere and everywhere. Alfie is not a patient man and if he wants to fuck you in front of the Queen of fucking England he’ll damn well do it. For the sake of propriety (“fucking propriety- who invented such a fucking thing. Now them Romans had the right idea love. They just fucked each other wherever they wanted and no one batted an eyelid, did they?”) he will keep it private but he’s been known to cut a business meeting short abruptly with the simple explanation that he needs to go and fuck his missus before his balls turn blue. Alright?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>M=Masturbation - How they are when they get themselves off, what they get themselves off to.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well, Alfie sees it this way–he’s a man, a man with needs, and sometimes those needs take him by surprise. He’d never, ever, consider cheating on you, but he does have to rub one out from time to time when he’s in a randy mood and you’re not around. You’ve even come into the office on occasion to find him red faced and slightly sweaty and have known in that moment exactly what he’d been doing prior to your arrival. He always thinks of you when he touches himself: “It’s your fault then, innit love. You can’t just walk around lookin’ like <em>that</em> and expect a man to behave.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>N=NO - A few things that they will absolutely, under no circumstances, ever do.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Absolutely no threesomes or orgies (one thing he most definitely thinks them Romans got wrong!)- not that you’ve ever even mentioned nor thought of such a thing. But in case it ever came up, Alfie is very clear that he wants you to himself and the thought of someone else getting involved in what you two have together makes him feel a little queasy. And he absolutely under no circumstances will do anything that degrades or really hurts you. He couldn’t bear the thought of that. There was a time when he thought that the whole eating things off of each other was pretty grotesque (“don’t want get food all over the bedsheets; it’ll make a right fuckin’ mess, won’t it?”) until you fell asleep on a bar of chocolate that you had snuck into bed. As predicted it had made a right mess, but when Alfie had the arduous task of licking the melted chocolate that had stuck to the underside of your breast, he had quickly began to raid the cupboards for other things to eat off of you.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>O=On’s - Their top turn on’s that they have (things that’ll get them super horny super quickly).</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The number one turn on for Alfie is when you’re pregnant. It’s his goal, after all, to have as many children as you can stand, so to see your belly start to swell a bit drives him absolutely wild. He’ll rid you of your top as soon as he’s home and will rub and nuzzle your belly and swollen breasts for hours until you get annoyed with him. But when he moves, you’ll realize his pants are tented and he’s raring to go, again, which gets you going in return. You have some of the hottest, most passionate sex when you’re pregnant. Alfie absolutely can’t help himself. Which is probably why you’re always pregnant. :)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>P=Position -  Their favourite position to have sex in.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Quite simply put, Alfie likes every position so long as can grab your hips and thighs. He’s nuts for them and always leaves bruises. He prefers to be the one on top but if his hip’s giving him jip he won’t complain about seeing you and your boobs bouncing on top of him; in fact, he’ll quite enjoy it. But without a doubt, Alfie’s favourite way to have is on all fours while he pounds into you from behind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Q=Quickie - Do they like it, do they prefer quickies over actual sex, etc.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He doesn’t prefer quickies, but often that’s what you end up with. It’s just that Alfie can’t help himself around you. Try as he may to give you hour upon hour of love making, every single time, he so often loses control and has to take you faster than he’d wanted. In those moments, he’ll be kissing you sweetly while his fingers push you to the limit and will abruptly stop and gruffly take you, muttering incoherent strings of yiddish because he just can’t form rational thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>R=Rough - How rough they are, or get, when in bed.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sometimes Alfie doesn’t realise his own strength and when he gets particularly into the moment, his hands will grab at you so hard that he leaves marks. It’s almost like sometimes a mist descends and he can’t control himself. But afterwards he’s always so upset with himself for hurting you, no matter how much you reassure him you actually don’t quite mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>S=Stamina - How long they can go before they tap out.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alfie has surprising stamina, when he can hold out long enough. On those nights when his willpower allows him to play with you for hours on end, he’ll be able to keep going even beyond what you’d imagine. He does have to frequently change positions, though, as his sciatica has a tendency to flair up. But he has to prove that won’t keep him down and will power through the pain as long as he can keep from fucking you fast and hard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>T=Toys - Do use toys, do they own them, what kind, etc.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alfie will absolutely not allow you to use any toys on him. In fact, if you even suggested it, he’d get a right cob on with you. But he’s desperate to try everything on you. He has a curious nature and he’s fascinated by everything. He’s even more fascinated by the reactions he can get from you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>U=Unfair - How much they tease you, how they tease you, etc.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He fancies himself quite the tease, but you’re far better at it than he. As previously stated, Alfie sometimes gets himself too worked up to take it as far as he’d like. But he does love to try. And equally loves when you try as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>V=Volume - How loud they get when having sex, things they might say, etc.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alfie isn’t super loud but he’s very grunty. And he also talks…a lot. Some of it absolute ineligible nonsense and some of it telling you how beautiful you are; how much he loves you; how are your tits are like ripe peaches that he wants to sink his teeth into; how your arse is begging for his cum all over it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>W=Wild Card - a random letter for the character of your choice.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not only does Alfie like sex in risky places, he also likes one upping a competitor. And that’s why, at a posh party at Arrow House, Alfie dragged you off for a fuck in Tommy’s bedroom. You were appalled, at first, that he’d even consider it, but he was so hot when he pushed you against the door and began licking your neck that you relented pretty quickly. What’s more, is that now he likes to playfully chide Tommy about it–making off hand comments about the wallpaper in his bedroom or asking if he’s finished the book on his nightstand. Tommy has no idea how he knows so much about his bedroom, but Alfie loves having the upper hand and hopes Tommy will one day figure it out just so he can watch the realization wash over his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>X=X-Ray - How they look with their clothes off.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Despite look like a chunky cuddly teddy bear underneath those baggy shirts, Alfie is very muscly. He’s covered in tattoos and scars; each one with a story to tell. <strong>Can we just take a minute to fucking appreciate this man’s arms and hands?!!!! Especially when he’s got his shirt sleeves rolled up!! </strong>And of course the bit that everyone really wants to know… What’s hiding inside those pants? Well, that would be telling. Jokes! Alfie has definitely not been short changed in that department. It’s a wonder sometimes he’s not caused someone serious injury ;P</p>
</div><div class="daUfr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="KoBaQ">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <strong>Y=Yearning - How often they need to have sex.</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alfie is quite relentless. He needs you, plain and simple. Sex settles him. He’s usually so wound up, so full of energy, his mind and mouth running a mile a minute. Sex with you, though, calms him. Levels him out. Brings him back down to earth when he’s at risk of floating away on a crackpot idea. And because of that, it’s the release he’s constantly seeking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Z=ZZZ - How quickly they fall asleep after having sex.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh ridiculously easy. The second he’s done with you, he wraps those bear arms (can we take a moment to appreciate them again, pretty please?!) around you and nuzzles his chin against your neck and he’s pretty much out like a light</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>